


A Series of Special Relationships

by ThatOneAccount931



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fem!, Nyo!, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAccount931/pseuds/ThatOneAccount931
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of wonderful smut filled stories of America and England varying from Fem!AmericaXEngland to vice versa, nekotalia, USUK, UKUS, etc. It's an open forum. Feel free to leave suggestions or prompts for USUK stories you want to see. Up first is a Fem!AmericaXEngland story in where Arthur is a designer and Amelia comes in wanting a custom made outfit. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To be a Heroine

To be a Heroine

The sun beat down upon the shop front without mercy, a blinding glare reflecting off of the glass and obstructing the meticulously arranged window display from potential customers.

Arthur sighed, glancing up from his novel. In reality, the store keep had not been reading as much as had been fantasizing and staring at the erotic pictures of the magazine he had careful stored away in the sizable tome. It would do no good for a customer to appear to see him reading a dirty magazine hence his decision to hide the incriminating material in one of his favorite novels. And with each flip of the page, Arthur’s disappointment grew. His thoughts had been failing him as of late. No picture, no half-conjured up risqué image or scenario could quench his desire or thirst. Briefly, he would entertain the thought that Francis had been right. His perverted ways and thoughts had dulled his senses to the erotic, leaving him in a hard place in more ways than one.

“Dammit!” he huffed, leaving his station behind the register to find something actually work related to preoccupy himself with.

‘Besides,’ his mind reasoned with him, ‘you shouldn’t be having a wank at work anyway’.

It wasn’t an issue that Arthur feared he’d be caught, today was unmercifully dead and the counter was solid, thus preventing a customer see just what he was doing from the waist down lest they walk in, not that anybody had thus far. And it was already noon for Christ’s sake! Arthur’s mood soured further at this thought. If this kept up, there would be no way he could pay the rent to keep the store! This now leads to the second and third reason as to why Arthur feared no repercussion for his lewd attempts, he owned the store and just so happened to be the only employee. The latter led to long nights and early mornings much to his chagrin but unless he could find someone willing to work for free, he couldn’t afford any help.

Truthfully, he considered closing, his emerald orbs darting to the open sign hung open the door. It seemed as if no customers were coming anyway. Perhaps he could go home and try again to have a successful toss off.

…

Yes. That is exactly what he’d do Arthur decided having given himself a few minutes to ponder the notion. This store could go piss on a brick for all he cared. Arthur had to admit he liked what he did, designing clothes, making one of a kind garmets, etc., but lately this blasted store brought him nothing but trouble. He’d blame the Frog he decided. After all, he was the one to suggest Arthur buy a store _and_ he had even told Arthur of this location. Clearly, it was all that French bastard’s fault.

Arthur trudged to the door, ready to flip the sign when a bell rang over his head. At first, when he saw the beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at him, the line “Every time a bell rings an angel gets their wings,” flashed through his mind. The heavenly host before him radiated light. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized the holy aura could also be the mere reflection of the sun off her back but this rationale was quickly drown out at as his eyes began to adjust to the bright light and memorize her features. Golden tendrils fell across her sun-kissed skin and framed her heart shaped face with large doe eyes hidden beneath long, thick lashes; the erotically innocent look was completed with button nose and pink (soft-looking) lips that glistened with lip gloss.

‘Why isn’t she in one of my magazines?’ Arthur thought briefly before his rationale won back his mind, making him flush red at the lewd images that had been flooding his brain. Even now he could still see those bright eyes clouded in lust, her plump lips swollen from kissing and open in a “O” as he rocked her world and…

“You’re not closed are you?” the girl asked, freeing Arthur from his fantasies and heat pooling in his belly, sure to lead to somewhere a little more south. Arthur flushed at the notion. Even though his friends, if you could call them that, referred to him as the erotic ambassador he never had fantasized about his customers before and even worse, he had been blatantly staring at her. He hadn’t the foggiest as to how long he had been ogling her but the girl did not seem to be put off by his rude behavior so he did not believe it could have been long.

“Uhhh…no,” he finally managed to sputter out.

“Oh, good! I thought it would be weird to be closed so early but you never know with these small town stores!” the girl grinned brightly. Perhaps calling her a girl was bit condescending as Arthur had no idea as to what her age was. He could only guess she was in high school or freshly graduated.

‘Jail bait,’ Arthur thought bitterly.

“Actually, I was considering closing since I haven’t seen a customer all day but I guess that’s not true anymore. What can I do you for?”

“Actually, I’m looking for the owner. Is she here and if not, do you know when she’ll be back?”

Arthur couldn’t help his unsightly eyebrow from twitching. Why did everyone presume he was a girl?! Just because he specialized in female clothing shouldn’t mean that he himself was a girl! Plenty of males designed and made clothing. Christian Dior, Yves Saint Laurent and Gianni Versace were just a few name brand male designers who specialized in female clothing!

“You’re speaking to _him_ ,” Arthur said after coughing into his hand in an attempt to mask his irritation.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I just- I mean all the clothing is designed for girls and-and- I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it I swear-“

“It’s quite alright,” Arthur smirked, slightly amused at her over the top antics.

The girl paused, a slight dusting of pink visible on her cheeks before it quickly fell away along with their eye contact. Apparently, the floor had become rather interesting to the young lass. Arthur stifled a chuckle.

“So what can I do you for?”

“Oh. Ummmm, I was looking to see if you could make me a special item,” the girl answered, her cobalt eyes darting back up to the Englishman.

“Hmmm? What kind of special item?” Arthur asked, his mind flying away at the possibilities. The girl sounded so embarrassed he couldn’t help but think it was a “personal” item.

‘Perhaps for her boyfriend,’ his mind supplied sourly.

“Ahh, well I know it’s early but I don’t really know how long these things take so I figured I’d actually be on top of things just this once so it’d be ready in time and…I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“A tad,” Arthur admitted.

“Well, I would like you to make me a superhero costume for Halloween.”

Arthur blanched.

‘Seriously? That is what she was so flustered over?’ he asked himself incredulously.

Arthur couldn’t help but turn behind him to look at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was mid-August, far too early to think about Halloween…or at least so he had thought. But, if he were to make an original superhero costume the time frame wouldn’t be too bad. It would give him plenty of time to dabble and correct anything that needed correcting. Before he could start though, he’d need her measurements. The thoughts sent a twitch to his cock.

‘Damn,’ he thought. He’d been trying all day to get hard, to whack one off and now he was lush with desire and impulse for a girl who was probably barely legal if legal at all and he didn’t know her name. …What was her name?

“Excuse me, but could I get your name?”

“Amelia. Amelia Jones,” Amelia smiled exuberantly, holding out her hand.

Arthur paused before fitting his palm in hers. He couldn’t shake how her hand fit in his like a glove.

‘Like you were meant to be,’ his brain unhelpfully supplied. If it wasn’t so odd to see a person hit themselves, Arthur might have done just that to get his mind to shut up.

“Pleasure,” Arthur answered, hiding his inner torment. “Mine’s Arthur Kirkland but you may address me as Arthur if you wish.”

“I think I will Arthur,” Amelia smiled.

“Great,” Arthur answered, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that informed him of how great his name would sound when-if she screamed it. Great now he considered their ‘coupling’ as a possibility apparently.

‘What’s wrong with me?’ Arthur thought ruefully.

“So…what now?” Amelia asked. “Do I just tell you what I want and that’s it?”

“Well, yes. But I’ll also have to get your measurements.”

“Oh, ok. Well, I’m free the rest of the day so can we do it now?”

Arthur took a look around the store as if to ensure it really was empty. His member began to throb as he saw that it was just the two of them. Immediately, erotic thoughts flooded his brain causing his member to stir. It was unfair what this girl was able to do to him when he had tried to create the same reaction all day earlier.

‘Perhaps… No. It’d be immoral,’ Arthur thought, his mind racing a mile a minute as his eyes darted between Amelia and just about anything else. ‘But if she wanted it too… I doubt she’d be so easy. She doesn’t look the sort to sleep with men she’s just met, particularly without the aid of alcohol.’ The thought immediately had Arthur consider how far away the closest pub was and how strange would it be to have a consultation there. ‘Gah, she’s probably not old enough to drink anyway. Maybe I could…I mean I suppose I could try…to seduce her. I won’t force her, just imply. She’s young so I have those ‘raging teenaged hormones’ on my side. Oh God, I can’t believe I’m really going to do this,’ Arthur groaned while appearing nothing but professional on the outside.

“Sure,” Arthur smiled innocently. “Let’s go into the back and discuss things but let me close the shop first. It’s hard to hear the bell if someone comes in from back there and I don’t want to leave the register unchecked.”

The Englishman noticed the stiffened back and fidgeting hands of the girl in response to his smile. The soft pink hue of a blush returning to her cheeks and subconsciously, she stuck out her breasts a little further, the classic signs of mutual sexual attraction written on her features and oozed out through her body language.

‘Maybe this won’t be so hard,’ Arthur thought and grinned, enjoying the way she averted her eyes bashfully from his predatory smirk.

Calmly, so as to not frighten Amelia off, as sexual desire can quickly and oddly turn into fear, perhaps due the adrenaline rush that comes with the former emotion, Arthur flipped the sign and locked the shop door.

“Just come with me,” Arthur said, his tone dropping and octave. It gave a hint to erotic desires but remained neutral enough so as not to frighten off his prey. His eyes twinkled as Amelia shuddered softly. He knew that her mind was beginning to conjure up thoughts of them together, tangled in each other’s limbs, bodies slick with sweat. It was why he had chosen to phrase the sentence in such a way. So she could imagine them cumming together.

Amelia nodded and trailed behind him as he walked through the back door and into his workshop. Two long wooden tables lay in the middle of the space, covered in fabric. Dressing busts were scattered about, garments pinned to various parts of their frame. A long yellow tape measure lay across the counter next to a wall of fabric. A few sewing machines dotted the landscape of the room, a plethora of sketches of designs taped on wall behind each one. Arthur’s eyes glazed over his workspace, directed towards the small cot he had in the corner. There were just some days where Arthur didn’t go back to his flat and slept here in the store, too busy to bother going home. At first, he had just slept in the chairs, catching quick cat naps but as these occurrences became too frequent, he relented and had a small bed moved in.

Arthur was already planning on how to get Amelia on that bed, writhing beneath him while she begged for more. It was a mouthwatering thought.

“I’m sorry I don’t have two chairs back here,” Arthur lied, happy that his other few chairs were hidden under heaps of cloth and fabric. “But feel free to take a seat on the bed.” Amelia looked a tad flustered but did as she was told while Arthur grabbed his one visible chair and dragged it across the room to face her.

‘And God bless her’, Arthur thought as he saw how nervous but receptive she seemed to be. His cock began to stiffen and cry out to him, desiring to be free of their cotton confines. It made him want to pounce on her right then but all good things to those who wait his mind reminded him.

“So, what kind of costume are you looking to have? Something fun, flirty, or oozing sex?”

Amelia startled a bit when Arthur said ‘sex’ but regained her composure soon enough.

“…’Oozing sex’ I guess,” she answered shyly.

“Hmmm, I won’t be getting any angry phone calls from your parents regarding this costume will I?” Arthur asked, his previous worries regarding jail bait coming to mind. It wouldn’t do him any good to labeled a “sexual predator” because he screwed a seventeen year old. Thus, he hoped to lure her into revealing her age to him, or at least confirm she was of legal age.

“I’m nineteen and live on my own. My parents really can’t say anything about how I dress anymore.”

“Great,” Arthur purred, deciding to move his plan into action. “How about we get some measurements then?”

Arthur stood up and gestured for Amelia to do the same.

“You’ll have to strip down to your underwear. I’ll need the most accurate set of numbers I can get,” Arthur told her, his smile bright and friendly, hiding the sexual deviant within.

Amelia turned red at his comment and fidgeted a bit before acquiescing. First she removed her top, a crisp white t-shirt devoid of any writing or pictures revealing a soft pink, lacy bra. Arthur fought back a satisfied grin as he eyed the mounds. They were beautiful and so very large. He couldn’t wait to see how they felt. Next, Amelia kicked off her shoes before removing her denim shorts. She was sporting a matching lacy thong that made Arthur’s cock come to full attention. But Amelia didn’t notice. The girl was too busy staring at her feet and trying to hide her beat red face. Arthur wasted little time before he came around behind her, having snagged his tape measure and began to pretend to take her measurements. He started by gently touching her arm to raise it out to her side. She flinched at the contact but said nothing. Arthur took a step closer, closing the distance between his front and her back. He moved his hands to her neck, tilting her head to expose the delicious bronze skin to him. Her breath shook as he walked his fingers against the flesh, his other hand holding the tape measure across the area. Arthur’s fingers lingered on her skin before retreating to trace her spine. His hand traveled further south until he met the crack of her ass. He smiled as she seemed to freeze. Arthur began to crouch and took his hand away from her shapely butt.

“I need you to spread your legs,” Arthur murmured, his voice husky.

“Wh-what?” Amelia stuttered back, her voice also low, a clear sign of arousal.

“To measure the length of your legs,” he answered.

Amelia gave him no response but did as he asked but just barely.

“Wider,” Arthur instructed and Amelia inched out her legs a little more.

“Wider,” Arthur repeated, his tone soft.

Amelia slowly took a step out, revealing her lower self to him.

Arthur kept up the guise of a routine measuring appointment and stretching the yellow measure from her ankle to her thigh. His nose rest just between her thighs and he knew she could feel his breath on her innermost flesh. Her skin prickled and goose bumps rose across her smooth skin. Arthur smirked, his hands conveniently resting on the inner portion of her thighs, just a little higher and they’d be at her crotch. He could see the fabric of her thong dampening as she grew just as aroused as he was. Everything was going according to plan.

Resisting the urge to slip a digit between her wet pussy and the fabric, Arthur stood up. His back nearly flushed to hers. Reaching under her arms he placed his palms on her tits. Amelia turned rigid and Arthur could feel her teats harden even more through the fabric.

“I need to measure your bust size,” Arthur whispered into her ear, his breath ghosting over the lobe causing her to moan. Slowly, Arthur began to fondle the mounds; he starting by rubbing them back and forth and then in a circular motion. Amelia whimpered at his touches, particularly when he spread out his fingers and captured her tits in-between the spaces of his digits. Arthur squeezed the nubs by alternating between stretching out his fingers and trying to bring them back together.

“A-Arthur,” Amelia moaned. “A-are you s-s-sure th- *gasp* -is how y-you meas-ure b-bust size?”

“Of course,” Arthur whispered, beginning to trail down her neck with kisses.

“Oh~” Amelia moaned, “Arthur.”

“Amelia,” he answered. “I’m going to use one of my hands to measure your ass now alright?”

Amelia just nodded pushing back into his touches. His left hand abandoned her breast and traveled to her ass. At first, he merely traced the small triangle that was the top of her thong, separating her back and butt. But soon enough, his fingers continued to trail south and began to knead the flesh.

Amelia gasped at the feeling pushing back into him, drawing their bodies flush together and releasing another gasp when she was poked by something hard.

Arthur grinned at her reaction, rubbing the bulge against her body. The action caused the girl to shudder to Englishman’s delight.

As Arthur grinded against the girl, his left hand began to trail further south until it was rubbing Amelia’s wet pussy through the sheer fabric of her thong. Amelia moan and her knees trembled. Her body was going lax under Arthur’s ministrations until it was only due to Arthur groping her breast and fondling her clit that she was not collapsed on the floor. At this point, Arthur believed it would be best if they moved their activities to the bed. He slowly began to recede back until his thighs touched the mattress. Arthur eased down onto the bed, taking Amelia with him. Arthur let out a groan and Amelia a strangled cry at their new position. She was now sitting in his lap rubbing against his groin; however the change in position is not what caused Amelia to mewl for him. As Arthur fondled her cunt while he had brought her down to sit on top of him, one slender digit slipped into her.

Arthur realized this moments later when the haze of having Amelia rubbed against his erection began to lift. His finger felt like it was in a furnace. Her cunt sucked at his finger, the walls tightening around it and drawing it up further. Arthur could only imagine how amazing it would feel to have his cock inside her.

“Amelia,” Arthur groaned, his patience wearing thin. His right hand halted in its actions and moved behind her to remove her bra. His fingers fumbled at the snaps in his excited and agitated state but he managed to free the blood of the restrictive under garment. Almost immediately as the straps fell off her shoulders and the lingerie slipped to rest in her lap, Arthur’s hand returned to kneading the soft flesh of her breast. Using his arm to cradle her back, the Englishman slowly began to shift their position once again and lower the girl onto the bed below him. He suckled her neck and thrust his finger in and out of her sex. He reveled in the feeling, not to mention the view, but he knew he needed to take care of other matters, such as removing his own clothes.

“You’re captivating,” Arthur murmured, the words escaping him before he himself realized it. Amelia blushed at the compliment but said nothing and for some time, neither did Arthur. They merely stared into each other’s eyes and somewhere deep within Arthur’s soul, he began to feel as if there was something more to this rendezvous than immediate sexual attraction. He had never been one for the romantic but he could not shake the feeling that there was something more to their encounter, or at least that there should be.

“Arthur,” Amelia whispered, breaking the silence and earning Arthur’s attention, “take me please.”

Arthur could have cum early at those words, so dirty, so impure, so filled with desire, all coming from the innocent looking teen before him. Feeling a great sense of urgency, Arthur withdrew his hands from Amelia and began to remove his clothes. He tugged at the button of his slacks, tearing the metal from the fabric, not that he cared; he was a clothing designer and he could easily fix it. The Englishman shimmied out of both his boxers and slacks. He hissed as the cool air struck his erect and weeping cock. The head was flushed red and swollen, the tip leaking small goblets of his sperm. Resisting the urge to pump his member, Arthur pushed his pants and underwear off the bed with his foot. Next, he pulled at the edge of his shirt, raising it over his head and tossing it across the room. It knocked something over but Arthur couldn’t bother to care. Finally, they were both naked… almost. Amelia’s thong was still in place. That would not do. Arthur gave her a smirk as she took in his naked image. While he did not boast a towering stature or rippling, bulging muscles, he was strong. Fine abs threatened to break out from behind the skin pulled taunt on his stomach and firm thighs led to his impressive member. It was wider than most other males, Arthur knew from all the dick measuring that was done in male washrooms and high school boys locker rooms, and slightly longer. However, through his previous sexual encounters, his width was what brought women most satisfaction. Not that he ever asked the women he slept with whether or not they preferred long penises over wide ones but their sated smiles and contented nature after a round convinced him as much.

After Arthur felt he gave the girl enough time to ogle him, he lowered himself to give her a chaste kiss, realizing that throughout this entire experience they never once had their lips meet. It was like no kiss he ever shared before. He could feel every ounce of passion of desire he felt for her and that she felt for him. And underneath it all, there was a sense of smoldering embers, ready to erupt in flames if given the proper environment to grow and rage.

The two parted when they felt the need for air, the kiss having changed from chaste to passionate. Their chests heaved and labored pants fell from their lips as blue eyes met green once more. Amelia broke eye contact first; turning her head in what Arthur presumed was embarrassment. The movement managed to free Arthur from his stupor. Remembering the task at hand, Arthur slid his body down until his face was met with the sight of Amelia’s over eager pussy. Through the thin, damp lace Arthur could see the quivering lips of the other’s sex. Arthur lowered his lips to the delicate folds, kissing the warm pussy through the fabric until he opened his mouth and gently caught the lace between his teeth. Arthur pulled up on the band, stretching the fabric and earning the focus of Amelia’s cobalt eyes. His previous teasing had left her a moaning writing mess, each wanting more of each other. Making a show of it, Arthur began to pull the garment free of her body with only his teeth. Amelia shuddered as he left the lacy garment rest on her thighs, letting the elastic slap against her skin and elicit a moan. The fabric stretched and threatened to inch up as her spread legs pulled the limits of the band. Arthur grinned at her cry but felt the heat pooling in his groin increase and making him impatient. Not wanting to wait and take the time to remove her underwear, he bent down once more catching the band between his teeth and bit down hard; he grinded his teeth and tugged at the fabric until a satisfying snap echoed throughout the room.

Amelia gasped as she felt the elastic break and the lace fall free of her form. Later she would scold Arthur for ruining her favorite pair of underwear at which point he would kiss her, quieting her protests and promise to make her an even better pair so long as she would come back for a “fitting”. But for now, Amelia’s underwear was forgotten. The girl could feel nothing but desire and lust. She wanted this man. She had found him attractive when she first entered his shop and his accent was tantalizing.

Arthur slid up her body, catching her lips in a searing kiss. His lips moved against hers, his tongue wrestling against hers. He broke the kiss and placed butterfly pecks down her neck whilst his lower half pressed against Amelia’s entrance. The harden tip ground into her sex but refused to push pass the delicate folds. Both groaned as they desired more, a deeper, fuller connection to bind them together.

“I’m going to put it in now,” Arthur warned, his voice low and husky. His breathed danced above her collar bone.

Amelia let out a strangled cry as Arthur’s cock tore into her pussy and his teeth bit down on her neck. The world began to fall apart for Amelia as Arthur continued to push into her tight heat. He was larger than any other sexual partner she had had or at least it had felt that way, most likely due to her recent dry spell. Her body shook as he continued to enter her until finally he stopped.

Both parties stilled, chests heaving rapidly. Amelia reveled in the sensation of feeling so very full, so complete, as Arthur savored the fire and pressure encompassing his cock.

“Y-You’re so t-tight,” Arthur grunted, resisting the urge to pull back and thrust into the girl below him. Judging by the way her insides clung to his every ridge and groove, she would need time to adjust.

“I-I haven’t done-done this in a-awhile,” Amelia admitted between pants.

Arthur made a nonsensical hum in response, focusing on remaining still. It was Amelia who initiated any movement, unconsciously grinding her hips. Her partner couldn’t help but smirk, rather pleased with her sexual appetite. Losing no more time, Arthur pulled back and slammed back in. He repeated the action a few times to both parties pleasure but both remained unsated, wanting more.

Knowing what to do, Arthur threw Amelia’s leg over his shoulder, forcing his dick to ram into her as far as it could possibly go.

“Ahhhh~” Amelia cried, the new position bringing her far more pleasure.

Arthur groaned, feeling every last bit of him recede into her. He began to jack his hips back before thrusting back in. Amelia did little to help, but her position didn’t grant her any such courtesy, not that Arthur minded doing all the work.

“S-so-good,” Arthur huffed, continuing to thrust into the girl below him. Her moans became his fuel, encouraging him to drive into her faster and harder. The sensation of joining the two bodies was incredible.

“There!” Amelia screamed, her cobalt eyes rivaling saucers as Arthur struck a sport deep within her. Arthur grunted, aiming his thrusts as best he could and if her cries were any indication he was pretty spot on.

“Arthur! Arthur!” Amelia squealed, the name becoming a chant. Arthur loved the way she breathed out his name between her gasps, her body writhing under him. He couldn’t help but answer her moans with similar whispers of her name. He could feel his end coming much to his chagrin. He used to pride himself on his stamina but it had hardly been twenty minutes since his first thrust and he felt as if he would blow soon. Grimacing and trying to hold back, Arthur studied the girl rocking beneath him. She was clearly caught in throws in of ecstasy but Arthur knew she wasn’t quite there yet. He’d be damned if he got off before pleasuring her.

Arthur lowered his lips to suck at her collarbone, searching for the most sensitive area to exploit as his fingers went to tweak her nipples and fondle her breasts. Amelia gasped at the new found attention. Her body was being sent into overdrive. Her back arched under his ministrations and Amelia felt as if her body was being consumed. She couldn’t handle the sensations flooding about her and could feel her body begin to reach its peak.

“Arthur,” she screamed as she felt her body fall over the edge and the coil that had been tightening within her snap.

Arthur didn’t need the warning, he could feel her walls constrict around him creating a pleasurable, burning experience. He felt his own words choke in his throat and could only see white as his own orgasm hit him. His hips thrust into her frantically, no longer bothering with keeping a rhythm.

When his mind began to work again he realized his body was flush to Amelia’s. Both of their chests heaved and labored pants fell from their lips. Arthur lifted his head, which had fallen into the crook between her neck to gaze up at the blonde beneath him. She still seemed to be reveling in her own post coital haze. Arthur let a smirk fall grace his lips for the umpteenth time that day. The pure and utter bliss expressed on her face made Arthur forget about his lack of stamina. He hadn’t been able to get it up for a while anyway which was probably reason why he couldn’t go as long as he’s used to. But hopefully, Amelia would be willing to stick around and help him with that issue.

“Th-that…was…amazing,” Amelia breathed out between pants.

“Hmmm, it was,” Arthur purred, content to merely lie where they were.

A silence fell between the pair and while Arthur found it comfortable, Amelia believed it to be incredibly awkward. After all, she had just had sex with a guy she didn’t know and alcohol could not even be blamed for her indiscretion. And if she wasn’t mistaken, he _still_ hadn’t pulled out.

“Arthur?”

“Mmmm?”

“Could you…could you please pull out now?” Amelia asked, embarrassment evident in her voice.

Arthur’s eyes flickered opened.

“Oh. Righto then,” the blond answered lamely pulling out of the young girl.

“Thanks,” Amelia whispered back, quietly contemplating her next move. What did this all mean after all? Should she go? Did he think she was easy? Does he do this to every girl who comes into his shop. Oh Lord, she should go shouldn’t she?

“You don’t have to go,” Arthur announced, earning a shocked expression from Amelia. Her face clearly saying, ‘Did he just read my mind?’ The blond nearly chuckled at her all too readable expression but stifled it. Now was not the time. He had decided he didn’t want this to be their only encounter. He wanted to see her again, feel her again.

“B-but I should,” untangling herself from the other’s embrace to sit up on the bed. Her eyes scoured the floor for her clothes, determining which garment she should put on first. Or should she just get clothed as soon as possible and leave her undergarments behind?

“Amelia, I don’t want this to be a one time deal. I know having sex with someone only moments after meeting them in uncouth and I apologize. But I feel a bond with you. And wouldn’t you rather have this be something more than a quick shag?” Arthur’s green eyes bore into Amelia’s blue, a gentle hand on her arm keeping her from running away.

“I-I don’t do this normally,” Amelia answered, not sure what else to say.

“And I don’t either,” Arthur sighed, detecting the hesitation in her actions, “Perhaps, as ridiculous as this sounds, our souls are bound to the other creating an instantaneous sexual attraction that we could not deny or disobey.”

Amelia didn’t move nor did she speak. Instead, she merely returned the others gaze intently, looking into his eyes as if she could discern all the answers to the universe if she looked into his eyes long enough. Finally, her lips curled up ever so slightly.

“Are you always so corny?”

“Are you going to stay to find out?” Arthur smirked back.

“Yeah, I think I will,” Amelia answered, moving to lie back down.

“Good,” Arthur answered, placing a chaste kiss to the nape of her neck. She hummed in response and allowed the other to wrap his arms her waist and lock her in place. She’d have to fight him to leave now and she wasn’t quite sure she’d ever want to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked chapter 1! It's been a long time in the making and is based off of a picture I saw. I don't want to post it though because I'm worried as to what the author of the photo might say when she learns just what X-rated story her picture inspired. I really tend to like the fem!AmericaXEngland pairing because it gets so little love. Anywho, feel free to leave a prompt and critiques. It's my first time putting my smut out there for the world to see.


	2. The Curious Case of Lost Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Bad Touch Trio prank Arthur, our Student Body President is forced to go into the women's locker room where he runs into Amelia taking a shower. Things get steamy.

“Bloody wankers!” Arthur seethed, his thick brows furrowed. His steps reverberated throughout the hallway in loud and heavy stomps. Normally, Arthur would not dare make such a scene in these sacred corridors of academic learning but school had been dismissed for the better part of the hour. Nary a student or teacher were left to witness the typically poised and proper Arthur Kirkland, Student Body President, rant and rave his way down the hallway.

“When I see those tossers next I’ll throw them in detention, then lock the door and release testicle eating dogs on them!” Arthur bit. His hands clenched, squeezing around a soft, supple fabric eliciting a blush from the blonde despite his fury. He refused to look down at the piece of clothing in his hand. It was indecent, improper…and exactly why he was going to use those damned three troublemaker’s bodies to fertilizer the school garden. 

How could they? 

Why would they? 

A nagging fear loomed at Arthur’s consciousness. The blonde desperately hoped they hadn’t noticed and this prank had been done at random. To think what they would do if they discovered Arthur had a crush on the greatly popular Amelia Jones. He’d never know an end to their teasing. They would force him into embarrassing situations just like this one, with him currently toting a large black bra throughout the school so he could return it to the girl’s locker room. 

Oh God. They must know. That’s why they did this to him.

All the more reason to kill the three of them when he sees them next. Dead men tell no tales.

Arthur continued to fume, his mind busy drawing up various ways to maim and torture the infamous Bad Friend’s Trio while his feet dutifully led to where he needed to go. Granted, the girl’s locker room was not his first choice to return the stolen bra that had miraculously been stuffed into his messenger bag along with an annoying ‘For our favorite black sheep’ card written in French. They should have at least tried to hide their involvement more in Arthur’s opinion. Regardless, Arthur wanted to dispose of the offending item right away.

What if someone saw him with it? His reputation would be shot. He’d lose his position as Student Body President, perhaps even be disciplined aside from being labeled a pervert! He should dispose of it…but what if the poor girl needed it, came looking for it? Where she would look, he wouldn’t know. The Lost and Found didn’t seem like an appropriate place to search for missing undergarments. Would the poor girl even want it back after she realized it was missing? Perhaps she hadn’t noticed yet…in some odd stroke of luck. Where should he leave it then? The girl’s locker room seemed the most appropriate place. If he was lucky, he could leave it on top of a locker or bench and the girl would think it had been accidently dropped or left behind while she was changing. …It sounded daft even to him but he thought it best to let the girl who lost it decide whether or not she wanted to keep it. He couldn’t say he knew the price of women lingerie well but he was pretty sure it was on the pricey side like all female accessories.

Arthur came to a halt at the entrance to the gym. Once he opened those doors he would be given a choice, left or right. Right would take him down the familiar linoleum tiles to the boy’s locker room but left… Left would take him into uncharted territory, a world he never thought or cared to see- Well, perhaps he did care to see it sometimes. He was a heterosexual teenaged boy after all. But like his other ungentlemanly thoughts, he’d never voice such crude fantasies. But now, he stood at that threshold. He’d finally venture into the girl’s locker room, every man’s dream. 

Only, most men would prefer to have naked woman in it. At this hour, no one should enter.

Arthur sucked in a breath. It was now or never. He was a man after all. He could walk into the girl’s locker room and return a stolen bra. … Oh God, that sounded horrible. Groaning, Arthur pushed open the double doors and headed left. His feet quickly crossed the hallway and rounded the corner only to be met with another set of double doors. 

“GIRL’S LOCKER ROOM” was printed in large bold letters overhead as if to ward off anyone who might not belong there, like Arthur himself.

‘I should turn back,’ Arthur mused to himself, ‘The girl won’t want this back anyway. She’ll probably think one of her friends pranked her and it’s gone. Just turn around and write off this misadventure.’

Arthur was about to just that when he heard the soft padding of tennis shoes coming down the hallway.

‘WHAT!? Who else is here this late? Oh God! I’ve gotta hide!’ Arthur panicked, pulling back the door and running through it. ‘Hide, hide. Gotta hide!’ the blond screamed to himself mentally.  
The 4 rows of lockers were placed horizontally giving whoever was coming in a one in four chance of spotting him. Arthur didn’t like those odds. He could either choose the bathroom stalls or the showers. Which one? Oh God the footsteps were getting closer!

Without another second of hestitaion, Arthur dove towards the shower stalls. It turned out it wasn’t a second too soon as the locker room door flew open not to long after. Arthur huddled behind one of the curtains, silently praying that whoever it was would soon go away. And the more he thought about it the more Arthur realized who it was.

‘It’s the janitor obviously. He’s the only one who would stay this late,’ Arthur reasoned. He would take a few minutes to mop, clean the toilets and leave. Perhaps he’d clean the showers but with his low wages, Arthur doubted the man would bother. Even if he did, the blond doubted the janitor would put up too much of a fuss about a boy in the girl’s locker room after hours.  
But Arthur’s hopes were dashed when a loud feminine sigh bit through the silence.

“Oh! What a day!”

Oh dear Lord. Arthur knew that voice.

‘Just change and walk away. Change and walk away,’ Arthur begged silently. Sadly, Arthur seemed to be the butt of some Deity’s joke this day. The sound of bare footsteps padding over to the showers dashed his hopes.

‘Oh! Who actually showers in these nasty school stalls?!’ Arthur groaned internally as he heard a shower curtain pull open. A joyous and boisterous hum emanated in the empty-mostly empty- locker room. The sound of water hitting hard tile floor reached Arthur’s ears along with a girl’s content sigh.

Arthur had long dreamt about that sigh- albeit in a different manner. He dreamt of that sigh as one he had caused through pleasure accompanied by a chorus of moans and chants of his name. …But it wasn’t like he was a pervert. He was hormonal teenaged boy. Having sex dreams about your crush is rather normal, particularly when they are about Amelia F. Jones. The girl was nearly the subject of all men’s fantasies. She was blonde, blue-eyed, well-endowed, and even boasted a fun personality. That isn’t to say that she and Arthur got along. In fact, they seemed to fight whenever they were together but as far as everyone else was concerned, she was Miss Amicable.

Arthur did admit he was difficult to get along with. He was stanch in his beliefs about being proper, criticized others, used foul language when upset, and generally cold. He didn’t mean to be though. Most of what he said wasn’t to be cruel just poorly executed sarcastic comments meant mostly in good humor but hardly taken as such. Amelia, he admitted got the worst of it. Despite being Student Council President and a near grown man, Arthur wasn’t comfortable with expressing his feelings. Especially when he wasn’t sure how well they’d be received. And so, he was even harsher in his interactions with Amelia. He didn’t want anyone to know of his underlying desires.

And yet, despite his careful measures, here he was with a naked Amelia only a few feet from separated by a mere wisp of a plastic sheet. This. Was. Torture.

Oh God. He had just thought of a naked Amelia. Of just how perfect her body would look without clothes and water cascading down her curves. His face reddened with the rush of blood to his head while a significant separate portion went south. He had imagined her before in his dreams but now the opportunity to see the real thing stood before him. Did he dare? Was he so bold and so perverted to spy on a naked woman, his crush, heartthrob of the school, Amelia F. Jones, in the shower?

…His hormones screamed ‘YES!’

Slowly and with every sense of stealth he possessed, Arthur moved forward to grab the thing shower curtain separating him from the view he so desperately wanted to see. Deftly, he pulled the fabric a mere hairs breath away, replacing the garb with his own hungry green irises.

And there she was, Amelia F. Jones, in all her glory. Water trickled down her bare skin alluringly, rolling over her breasts and thighs seamlessly. Her hands ran through her hair massaging the bubbles into her darkened, wet locks. His eyes roved her figure, settling on the pert pink buds in the center of her breasts before trailing down to her naval and finally what lay below.  
Arthur couldn’t say he was expert with female anatomy but he did know enough to know where hair grew naturally and marveled at the shaven lips. He briefly wondered if perhaps she shaved down there for someone before crushing that thought. Best not to ruin such a perfect moment with his pervasive negativity. The pressure in his trousers was unbearable. His member strained against the confines of boxers and tailored slacks. Mentally berating himself for a quick moment, he unlatched his trousers and pulled his dick free. He nearly hissed as he touched the neglected cock and the warm, fresh air smarmed around it. Slowly stroking the member, he watched as Amelia rinsed the soap from her hair. The bubbles catching his eyes as they rolled down her body to the floor.

Amelia turned, now facing the shower head and giving Arthur a fine view of her rear. His eyes were torn from her rounded ass to watch with fascination as the muscles in her back moved when she reached to grab a bar of soap from the soap dish. Arthur stoked himself faster. God she was beautiful. She was a woman with a womanly figure. She had strong thighs and a muscular back, probably from the great weight she carried in her chest. He desired her among anything or anyone in his life. He couldn’t bring himself to blink as she began to lather her body. She started with her arms, stretching them up and out to reach every crevice before running a lithe hand down her breasts. In all actuality, the motion was down quickly but Arthur felt as if she knew he was watching and decided to give him a show with how she washed her chest. Her hands cupped her breast, circling around it a few times and lifting them up and down a bit. Arthur could tell just how soft they were as he saw her fingers press into the soft skin of the glorious mounds. She repeated the process on her right breast before trailing down her stomach to her meet her womanhood. 

Arthur’s mouth went dry. She rubbed her vagina; soapy trails that looked far too close to cum for Arthur’s imagination stuck to her pink, shaven lips. The blond couldn’t help but let a low, muffled groan at the scene. Amelia’s cobalt eyes flew open much to Arthur’s horror effectively squashing his need to come. Panicking, Arthur let the curtain fall back hoping Amelia hadn’t seen him.

…And she hadn’t. But she had heard something. Amelia thought she had been alone until she heard what she thought to be a groan. Maybe someone was hurt? 

It was then she noticed the shower curtain in the stall across from her moved slightly. Perhaps someone had fallen on the slippery floors in here earlier and was injured? She could be there hero! Cautiously, she wasn’t sure just what was behind the curtain after all, Amelia walked up to the stall and threw back the fabric.

What she found puzzled her initially. In it was a boy…no, not a boy. Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, student body president, her nemesis, and top secret crush. He was hunched over, green eyes looking up at her in horror and there was something pink and large…in…his…hands… Oh.

Amelia let out a shriek and jumped back as she tried her darnest to cover herself but found herself an arm short to cover the three necessities. Her right nipple peaked about from over her arm while her left hand made an attempt to cover her lower lips.

“What are you doing!?”

“I-I-I-I-I-“ Arthur stuttered helplessly as he wished someone could actually die from embarrassment. At least then he wouldn’t have to face Amelia. She would probably kill him for this and if by some miracle she didn’t his reputation would be ruined. It didn’t help that Frog Face already calls him the ‘erotic ambassador’ already. Once people learn of this, they’ll believe that French fool. He’ll be stripped of his student council presidency, lose his chance at getting into a good college, and have a miserable life until he dies alone in some gutter somewhere.

Arthur wasn’t the only person consumed by their runaway thoughts. Amelia’s mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out what this all meant. She had only come here to shower today because the water main at her house had broken that morning, a fact she had forgotten about which was why she was here so late. She had walked all the way back to her house before realizing she needed to go back to school. Knowing it was well past school hours, Amelia didn’t expect to run into anyone, particularly her crush jacking off in the woman’s shower stall next to her…to her. Was he really stroking himself while looking at her?

Amelia knew she should have been mortified, upset, livid, and so much more but she found herself more aroused. The blonde hadn’t honestly thought that Arthur liked in her the slightest. They never got along and she was rather certain he hated her. But maybe not if his engorged member had any truths to tell.

She can’t say she hadn’t necessarily concocted this scenario in her mind once or twice before. Well, not this specific one, but having Arthur screw her brains out or whisper sweet nothings were an occasional night time fantasy her fingers sometimes acted out. She could feel her body flush at the thoughts. And here she was, naked, in front of Arthur in the shower, with his cock out. It was like fate…if fate was a hormonal teenager who liked to create smutty stories. But hey, who was she to judge?

She wanted it to happen between them. The big it. Sex. Now she just had to make Arthur want it to. Amelia hadn’t really ever seduced anyone before but had read a few books and watched a few movies her parents would blush if they knew she’d seen.

“Does it hurt?”

Arthur’s mental rambling came to halt. First off, Amelia wasn’t yelling at him. Odd. Second, he could have sworn she asked him if it hurt. What the hell did she mean? Cautiously, Arthur focused his gaze upon the blonde, speechless at the soft blush on her features. His astonishment grew as he watched her arms fall to her sides, revealing her bare self to him willingly.

This made no sense.

…Oh wait. He must be dead. Amelia had rightfully killed him and this was some kind of dream his last bits of consciousness had constructed.

“I-I heard it hurts,” Amelia continued after a short pause, walking closer to Arthur.

“W-What does?” Arthur asked timidly as his face came a mere inch away from her rosy folds.

“When a man is hard and doesn't...stimulate himself,” Amelia answered, kneeling down and moving his hands away from his member. In actuality, Arthur’s dick had nearly become flaccid from the whole ordeal rather than give him blue balls but now Amelia’s positive reaction and increased proximity was bringing it back to life. “A hero doesn’t let people around be in pain so let me help you.” Amelia could hardly believe her own words. They sounded ridiculous but she couldn’t take them back now. Besides, she had other tasks to tend to at the moment.

Arthur could only watch in stunned submission as Amelia took his cock into her hands and began to stroke. Her hands were soft, wet, and ridged from the water. It felt amazing and he couldn’t help a groan.

Amelia hardly registered the moan as continued to pump Arthur’s shaft. It wasn’t quite what she thought it would be, what it would feel like. In all honesty and despite her fantasies, she wasn’t sure if she’d like penises. They seemed so foreign and frankly disgusting in a sense but this wasn’t bad. It didn’t feel gross in her hand but it did give her a feeling of pride and empowerment. Knowing she had so much control over the boy in front of her. She could squeeze and he would gasp, slow her stokes and make his hips buck to quicken the pace, slide a digit over the tip and feel him squirm.

Arthur couldn’t believe this was happening but he doubted coma victims could have such vivid, erotic dreams so it had to be real. It was a euphoric feeling to be jacked off by none other than Amelia Jones, his fantasy girl.

Arthur arched into the blonde's touch. His eyes were trained on Amelia who seemed to be entirely focused on his dick. The emerald eyed teen didn't know whether or not that was because Amelia was embarressed over this whole affair or seriously that interested in his cock. Either way it felt amazing, and a coiling sensation stirred to life in his lower abdomen. Arthur meant to warn her, but then she lifted her head and their gazes met. Arthur choked on his words and shot out his load all over Amelia.

Amelia nearly squealed as Arthur ejaculated all over her. Not that she was grossed out... ok, maybe a little. After all, this was a new experience for her. But mostly, the sudden spurt of semen surprised her. The blonde hadn't quite been expecting it and she certainly hadn't expected the look Arthur had given her a moment before he came, the look he was still giving her, albeit now with a fair share of satisfaction.

The blonde felt some pride at that. She was able to make him feel good. She made him cum. To her, it felt like an achievement. But even still, a burning sensation in her loins dampened the feeling. She had her own needs and they had been neglected.

"Arthur," she moaned, snaking a hand between her legs to fondle her folds. "P-Please~"

Arthur gaped as he watched Amelia began to stroke her feminine lips, his previous satiated body coming back to life. His dick had yet to grow flaccid and felt as if it got harder when Amelia moaned 'please'. Normally Arthur had a low refractory period as most teenagers did, raging hormones and all, but never like this. Not that he would question it when Amelia F. Jones was there in front of him, naked, wet, and wanting.

As if possessed, Arthur flung himself from his spot on the floor to latch his lips onto Amelia's plump, pink ones. Her hips were stilled nestled above him as she groaned into his mouth and their tongues battle for dominance. Their first kiss was an open mouthed, rough, possessive kiss that neither would have traded for the world. Arthur's hand grabbed onto Amelia's ample breasts, squeezing them, moving them in circles, rubbing her tits between his forefingers.

Amelia moaned, her fingers still stimulating her clit. She didn't dare slip one inside though, she was waiting for Arthur to do that. She wanted Arthur to take her and drive her over the edge in the way only a man could do. But she was growing impatient, she wanted more, much more and she knew Arthur had it. She had had her hands around it earlier after all.

"Arthur," she groaned, breaking their frantic kiss, "I want it, please".

The teenaged boy nearly came once more at Amelia's lewd plea. Instead, he kissed her again, trailing a hand down to her folds. He removed her own digits to replace them with his own. He stroked her and teased her entrance, pushing against the womanly lips but not enough to enter.

"Arthur~" Amelia groaned. She was clearly enjoying the ministrations but was also a bit aggravated with how slow Arthur was moving. She had already said please twice and he still hadn't taken her.

"Shhh," Arthur shushed soothingly, sticking a single finger into her. He reveled as she groaned and pushed back onto the digit. "Eager?" Arthur teased, slipping in another finger.

"Yes~ Just hurry please," Amelia cried in response, pushing herself back on Arthur digits which were a fair size larger than her own.

Arthur grinned, withdrawing his fingers and taking satisfaction in her desperate moan. He grabbed hold of his member and stroked it slightly, the attention to his neglected causing him to flinch slightly. He leaned forward to capture her lips as he slid the tip of his member against her nether regions.

Amelia writhed beneath him. This was a fantasy come true. Arthur Kirkland was on top of her, dominating her, and was about to show her the true meaning of pleasure. A whole new world of love and lust and she could hardly wait. Luckily for her, she didn't wait long. Soon his member was pressing into her. It was hot and large, larger than it looked. She groaned as she was stretched. It didn't hurt as she feared it would but it wasn't instantaneous pleasure either. It was more or less just happening. Amelia hoped sex got better from here. It had too otherwise no one would want to do it this bad, right?

Arthur meanwhile was reveling in the experience. Amelia's body seemed to welcome his member, hugging it tightly in a fond embrace; an embrace Arthur was reluctant to ever live without again. He pushed in as far as he could go and paused to look down at Amelia. Her eyes were open and stared past him to the wall.

"Amelia," Arthur ground out, doing his best not to move his hips. "Are you alright luv?"

Amelia seemed to be shaken out of her internal reverie at his words and looked at him. She nodded, and whispered a quiet 'Go' in Arthur's ear.

The blond didn't need to be told twice, he slowly pulled his member out before pushing it back in at a languid pace. He didn't want merely to fuck Amelia, he wanted to make love to her. He didn't want to rush this moment as he doubted he'd ever get another. 

She groaned as he withdrew himself only to reinsert his cock in a new spot each time. Amelia hadn't thought a woman's vital regions could be so large. They certainly hadn't felt so vast in her own personal experiences. But fingers didn't tend to go in so deep after all. Unbeknownst to Amelia, she began to grind her hips against Arthurs in slow circle motion. It felt good, better than it had initially. She could feel the pleasure rising, slowly, but it was rising all the same.

"Arthur," she moaned, pushing back on him with more force.

"Amelia," Arthur answered in turn, taking her lips and steal the breath from her lungs. The pair panted when they parted, still rocking slowly against each other. Amelia's blue eyes were lidded as she felt herself fall further into the carnal pleasure Arthur was providing her. And Arthur loved it, loved how he could see just how great he was making her feel. He moved his mouth down to suckle at her neck. Nipping and biting as he gyrated his hips, picking up the pace only slightly. Amelia seemed to appriacte this if the low moan she gave was anything to go by. She gasped as he bit down on her particularly hard, ensuring a bruise would be left behind.

"Amelia," Arthur whispered again before his mouth latched onto her tit.

The blonde arched at the sensation of Arthur's mouth about her teat. His teeth nibbled at nub while his tongue coated it in salvia. It was so sensitive, so hard, Amelia could hardly stand it. Her lover pulled his head away for a moment causing Amelia to let loose a dissatisfied groan before he let loose a cool breath of air on the numb.

"Arthur!" Amelia squealed, the sensation nearly overpowering. She could feel her walls clench around his member forcing Arthur to groan.

"Amelia," he moaned pistoning into her tight he heat hard and needy. He could feel himself near his peak but he didn't want to come just then. He wanted to make Amelia come first. He wanted to drive her to edge, give her pleasure like she had given him. He placed both hands on her hips and slammed into her whilst he pushed her down further. 

Amelia practically screamed at his actions, words lost on her tongue as he rammed into her. It felt amazing and then he found it. Her G-spot and Amelia could feel herself on verge on losing it.

"There, there," she managed to choke about between her moans.

Arthur happily obliged, hammering into her fast and hard, trying to hit that spot as often as he could.

"Arthur, Arthur, I-I...I'm coming!" Amelia gasped out, holding onto Arthur as her walls clenched around him. Arthur continued to thrust, drawing out the beautiful blonde's orgasm until a short few thrusts later he came as well with a low guttural groan.

Amelia moaned as she felt him fill her, the sensation completely foreign but enjoyable. Her large chest rose and hell heavily against Arthur's own trim body. Their eyes locked on one another, both still clouded with traces of lust. Amelia couldn't help but lean in and kiss him fiercely, an action he eagerly reciprocated. The kiss was broken for air but quickly followed by light pecks as the pair shifted their bodies close to one another.

"Arthur," Amelia groused lowly, "that was amazing."

The other blond beamed at this, pleased by the compliment.

"You weren't too bad yourself," he chuckled, holding her close to him. Arthur grinned as he felt her snuggle into his embrace further. This was like a dream, one he could live in forever but he knew it was going to come to an abrupt end. He'd let the matter wait until Amelia brought it up though. Why would he pop his own bubble after all? Sadly, his bubble was popped not too long after.

"Arthur?" Amelia called out softly, pulling herself away from the man.

Arthur held back a sigh and looked at the beautiful, if not disheveled woman before him.

"Yes Amelia?" he answered with a tired, half-hearted smile. The dream was going to die.

"You don't have a girlfriend back in England do you?"

"Wh-Whut?" Arthur asked incredulous. Why would Amelia think that?! Why would she even care?

'Perhaps she doesn't want to think she slept with a 'taken' man,' Arthur thought. It made sense. It was one thing to have sex with somebody casually, another to have casual sex with a person in a relationship.

"No, I don't."

"And you don't have one here right?"

"No, Amelia."

"Oh, ok... I don't have a boyfriend either..." Amelia answered, trailing off as she looked away. The wall was suddenly very interesting.

Arthur paused, taking in her words. Was she really implying what he thought she was? That they should get together, be a couple?

"I see," Arthur brilliantly responded. Under most circumstances he was highly verbose but the English language was failing him at the moment.

Amelia deflated at his answer. She wasn't quite sure what she had expected but it was something a bit more than 'I see'. She chewed her bottom lip as she considered what she should do next. Where had her previous confident, sexy self disappeared to? She needed courage! To be strong! Like...like...like a superhero!

"Arthur-"

"Amelia-"

Both parties froze, hearing their name come from the others lips at the same time.

"Sorry, you go first," Amelia said, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"No, no. You go," Arthur answered, blushing as well.

"Uhhh, ok, I-I um willyougooutwithme?" Amelia blurted out in one long mashup of constants and vowels. 

Arthur blinked slowly, taking a minute to decipher her words before coughing slightly and clearing his throat.

"I think I should have gone first now," Arthur started, noticing Amelia physically deflate, "because I wanted to be the one to ask you out."

Amelia's head spun towards him, her eyes having gone glassy in an attempt to hold back her tears from being rejected.

"Arthur you idiot!" Amelia cried, launching herself into Arthur's arm and burying her face into his shoulder. Arthur chuckled and held on to her, before pulling her face up to his. He moved in slowly, kissing her lightly on the lips before the pair turned into something more intense. They broke apart panting and grinning.

"Hey Arthur, I have one more question for you," Amelia grinned.

"Just one?" the blond smirked back.

"Ok, I have a ton but there is one I want to ask you right now."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Why were you even here in the first place?"

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that because these characters are fictional I do not have them use protection. Please use some type of protection if you have sex and don't want to get pregnant. Furthermore, sex shouldn't hurt the first time, that's more of a perception problem as because most females think their first time will be painful it typically is. Look it up if you disagree with me before you comment. And lastly, this is dedicated to Valtos, the first person to request a specific type of story.
> 
> Valtos, I actually had a compleltey different story going for this where Amelia's seduction attempts were... more seductive. I do plan to post it but inbetween now and then I got a new computer because my old one crapped out on me and since my new comp doesn't have Microsoft office it can't open that file or any of my others. Normally, I would just buy MO but I'm -without getting personal- in a fix and don't have the money. So hopefully by Chirstmas the other version will be up but I intend to write new ones in the interim.
> 
> I hope you all like this, I'm kind of iffy about it. Let me know and comment below! Leave a prompt too!


	3. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is an unhappy omega and dislikes his type. He runs away from home and establishes himself as a Beta, escaping into the woods when his heats come. But unbeknownst to him, the cabin he holes away in has a new owner- an alpha- and he isn't happy that someone's driving up his power bill... or at least he wasn't but now all he can smell is omega in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I just want to say that I chose to post this because I got a request for an Alpha and Omega story and I already had an Omegaverse story from awhile ago. I just brushed it up a bit... ok a lot and came up with this. I don't really like it but I spent too much time on it not to post it and I don't see it getting much better so here it is. I hope you like this A_K cause it's for you. Sorry it's not better. I'm working on another Omegaverse one though so that might ended up being better.
> 
> Also, I'm still working on other requests- here's looking at you flybynight- so feel free to leave prompts and I'll get to them as quickly as I can.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy... if you can.

The ugly duckling became a swan, the caterpillar becomes a butterfly, and the little mermaid became a human. In fairy tales, everyone got their happy ending. The hero or heroine would transform from their unwanted shells and their spirits would become free to take the form the deserved, the form the desired, their “true” form. 

So why, why couldn’t Alfred transform too? He had pondered this question his whole life and had yet to determine the answer aside from the fact that the world he lived in was one of reality. Transformations didn’t really happen and you could never escape from what you were born as. Alphas stayed Alphas, Betas remained as Betas, and Omegas would always be Omegas. And Alfred was destined to be an Omega. 

When he was a child, he never understood the implications of being an Omega but as he grew older, the other children taught him just what being an Omega meant. It meant that he was not allowed to participate in sports. He wasn’t supposed to be outgoing and charming; those were traits reserved for Alphas and the occasional Beta. His strength was unappealing and as he grew, so was his towering stature. His baby blue eyes and enviable golden locks were lost behind his masculine features. Most agreed that his head was not in the right place either. He did not care for bearing children or anything of the like; rather, he wished to pursue a career in science. But Omega’s were homemakers, not careerists and thus his teachers constantly held conferences with his parents regarding his “delusions”. 

Needless to say, his parents had been none too happy with their son’s apparent defiance to accept his fate as an Omega. But what they didn’t know was that Alfred wasn’t rebelling, he was merely being himself. For so long he even doubted he was an Omega. Surely the doctors had made a mistake. They switched his lab charts with some other child surely. But then, he got his first heat. 

It was terrible. Alfred ached constantly. All he wanted was to be touched, to be had. His body pleaded with him to find a mate, to breed, to complete the cycle nature created. It was a week of hellish torture. And it continued, every few months of painful desire. His parents comforted him as best they could but his mother was a Beta and his father an Alpha and neither had omegas in their immediate families. They knew nothing of an omegas heat aside from what they had been taught when they were in school. They did their best, awkwardly asking their friends who were mated to omegas or omegas themselves as to what to do. By the time his forth heat came round, Alfred's parents knew what to do. They went mad buying him several soft sheets, plush pillows, and electic blankets; everything an omega could want to make their heat more tolerable without a mate even, including "toys". Alfred had been mildly confused at first when his parents told him they had bought him toys. His heat was fast approaching and he wouldn't be out playing with anything but himself for awhile. But when they let him be and he opened the bag he understood what they had meant. His cheeks burned, from embarrassment, anger, and arousal. He could not believe all the items they had bought him. There was a rather large vibrator that proudly boasted that it knotted after release. A thinner, ribbed, and slightly curved vibrator lay in the bag next to it. Bottles of synthetic Alpha pheromones and a few small books detailing positions and how to best enjoy one's heat were in there as well.

His first experience stretching himself was awkward and despite this was his fourth time, Alfred still felt shameful when he did it. The books tried to guide him through it, detailed pictures of fingers reaching up into an omegas uterous as example but his inexperienced fingers fumbled about down there regardless. Of course the pressure and sensation of being filled, even if it was his own pathetic attempt at finger fucking did make him feel slightly better. He slid his digits in and out, trying to push them in further each time but finding little success as he normally did. They could not satisfy him, they never had and he craved for something bigger. His blue eyes clouded in lust sought out the vibrators his parents had purchased for him. He was glad he had the forsight to lay the bag by his nest yesterday before his heat kicked into full gear. He glanced at the pair, his chest falling and rising in a harsh and erractic manner. He had never tried to stick anything aside from his own fingers into himself and opted for the smaller one out of fear the larger model may be painful. He rubbed the ribbed sides against his hole, surprised at just how much his body yearned to have the faux cock inside of him. Alfred dutifully complied and pressed the tip against his entrance, slowly sliding in the toy. He was so captivated by his own bliss, he was unaware of the desperate moan he had cried as he pushed it in. His body happily accepted the rubber lover, squeezing it, sucking it, spreading apart for it until it was nearly consumed entirely. 

It felt so amazing, so soul completing and right, Alfred didn’t even move it initally; opting to merely bask in the fullness that radiated throughout his being. But his body soon pressed for more. His instincts told him to grind his hips, so he did. His brain told him to grab hold of the base of the toy and push it in and out, so he did. He groaned as the ridges ran against his sensative walls and curved vibrator reached places in him his fingers couldn't begin to reach.

"Yes!" Alfred murmurred, speeding up his movements to get more of the toy. "Yes! Yes! YES!" Alfred repeated, nearly screaming at the last appreciative chant. He felt his walls constrict on the toy, squeezing it and forcing something to squirt out from the rubber tip. A more rational portion of Alfred's mind was startled at the sensation but his heated clouded omega self reveled in the feeling. It felt as if his mate had seeded him but Alfred didn't have a mate, a fact Alfred remembered a few minutes after he came down from his high. Confused and slightly concerned, Alfred reached down and pulled loose the vibrator. At the top he realized was a small hole he hadn't noticed before, not that he gave either vibrator much of a once over before his heat began. He squeezed the phallus instrument and jumped slightly when a clear and slightly coagulated liquid ozzed out. Well... that was nice. After all, he had rather enjoyed the feeling. Next round, he would try to the thicker vibrator and see if being knotted felt as good. But for now he would sleep.

When Alfred awoke, he did try the larger toy and found it very satisfying. For the rest of his heat he switched between the phallus objects, coming to blissful release each time. And by the time his heat had come to close, he could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he eyed the vibrators. He had liked them. He had actually liked them. He couldn't though. He didn't want to be a baby maker. He didn't want to be an omega! He didn't want any of this! He was half tempted to throw the two toys against wall in hopes they would shatter but he didn't. He couldn't. He knew he'd need these next time and he didn't dare ask for his parents to buy him new ones because he broke these in a fit of self-denial. The blond had honestly thought he had come to terms with his "type" before but apparently not. He needed to leave, to get away. He needed to be anywhere but here.

Alfred packed a bag that night. He tossed in some of his favorite shirts, a few pants, candy bars, and other necessities he thought he would need on the road. But Alfred didn't leave that night, nor the following, or the week after. He couldn't after all. What would happen to him if he left? He was an underaged Omega after all. He'd be caught before he left the city limits but that wasn't the main problem. The problem was just who would catch him? A police man if he was lucky. And well, if he was unlucky... he didn't want to think about that. 

So Alfred stayed and struggled. He tried to do his best to fit into the omega mold but always came up short. But by now, Alfred was no longer a 14 year old boy. He was a man of 19, an unmarried, undesired, omega of 19. An odd spectacle where he lived. Still, Alfred stayed with his parents as was tradition for unwed omegas until his father called him in one night to talk.

"Alfred, sit down" his father called, instructing the blond to take a seat across him at the kitchen table.

Alfred grimaced. He already knew this wouldn't be a pleasant chat. The blond pursed his lips up tight and took his seat.

"We need to talk about... your lack of a mate," his father said bluntly.

"I don't see it as a problem. Besides, nobody wants me anyway," Alfred answered coolly, trying to ignore the fact that he had just refered to himself as undesirable.

"Alfred, you know you're mother and I don't like it when you say that. Yes, you are... unique and aren't... well, you're unique but that doesn't mean you have to live through life without a mate. I know you don't believe myself or your mother when we tell you that having a mate is a very rewarding experience and so... your mother and I have decided that we won't see you grow old and die mateless. We have found you a Beta."

"Dad! You can't!-" Alfred began to protest but was cut off by his father.

"Now Alfred, she is a very nice girl. We wouldn't set you up with someone cruel or stupid. You will live well with her and give her children. You will fall in love and see just how wonderful having a mate can be. Trust me Alfred when I say this is for your own good."

"I-I- I need to go to my room," Alfred announced, pushing himself up from the table before practically running to his room. He could hear his dad call out after him but paid it little heed. His father would leave him alone that night to soak in what he had just told him.

Alfred paced the room, frantic, livid, terrified. He didn't want this! Why couldn't he ever just get what he wants? He cradled his head in his hands and fisted his hair between his fingers. He stood there like that for a moment, listening to the sound of shallow breathing before looking up. His bed ly in the little of the room, pushed up against wall. His dresser was next to it, various knick knacks on top and a few posters and pictures hung on the wall. It was so perfect. It was all so bloody perfect and his life was falling apart. In a fit of rage, Alfred grabbed at sheets and tore them from the bed. He tore his posters, mildly regretting ripping his prized wall art as he did so but not enough to stop him from trashing his room. He tore into his closet, his drawers, everywhere and threw his belongings all about. Breathing heavily, Alfred saw he had officially made his room a pig sty. Shoes, shirts, shredded poster bits all lay on the floor in a heap. And then Alfred saw something he hadn't seen in years. An old bag, full of clothes and other knick knacks readied for him years ago so he could leave one day. 

...Maybe he still could. He was older now; he could take care of himself. He just needed to get his hand on some surpressants and he'd be set. His mind made up, Alfred began to repack the bag. After all, his 19 year old self had grown quite substansially from his 14 year old self.

And so that night, Alfred ran away. He left it all behind. His parents, his neighbors, his friends (if he dared call them as such), and every semblance of the life he knew. He went to town to town for a while, trying to find a place where could settle down. He eventually picked a small suburban subsect of a large city. It was big enough to get lost in but small enough to know your neighbors and best of all, it was as far away from his hometown as it could be. After purchasing some supressants while on his travels by selling some of the more valuable items he had taken with him, he managed to establish himself as a Beta. He was too terrified his ruse would be discovered he tried to claim that he was an Alpha. But he hadn't need for such paranoia. Alfred was accepted at face value by the cities inhabitants. He got along with everybody and no one seemed to suspect a thing. In fact, he found himself quite popular with the other Betas and Alphas and had even accrued a following of doting Omegas. He could have done without the latter, as his fan group tended to make him feel mildly guilty for lying about his type; but the joy of being free of the expectations of being an Omega greatly outweighed any guilty conscience. 

His only trouble came when those dreaded times in the year came and he went into heat. The first time he felt it coming on, he stayed at home, ignoring everybody and everything. But, his prolonged absence worried his friends and nearly put an end to his carefully constructed lie. The next time he had his heat, he made up the excuse he was going hiking; It was the perfect alibi. He could not only explain his absence, but also give an excuse as to why he wouldn’t answer his phone; no cell reception in the woods. Furthermore, there was a slim to none chance of running into somebody while up there, so long as he picked a nice deserted area at least. It took him a while but he finally managed to find a decent location. It was surrounded by rough trails and thick overbrush. Best of all, he had found an abandoned cabin he could use. It was hardly furnished, only a dresser, small kitchen accompanied with spare and rusted cooking utensils: a lone pot, a pan, and a cookie tray, and lastly, a large king-sized mattress. Of course, it had all been covered in a fair layer of dust and cobwebs but Alfred didn't mind a bout of intensive cleaning. And after all was said and dusted, Alfred thought he found his paradise. He held himself up in the little oasis for his past two consecutive heats, filling it with his musky scent and lusty moans.

And so, when Alfred felt his heat approaching once more, he quickly called his boss and informed him that he planned to take a hiking trip the next week. He packed his bags, bringing along his vibrators- he had brought his two first vibrators with him when he set out from his parents and had purchased more in the interim- and set out for the cabin, unaware just how different this rendezvous would be. 

 

\-------------------------------------  
“Bloody bastards!” an English voice ripped through the countryside, scaring off small animals. Blonde hair and glowering green eyes trekked through the trees, eager to reach his destination and give those hooligans a piece of his mind. The path was difficult to navigate as it was terribly overgrown.

Arthur Kirkland, an Alpha, had been going through his bills when he noticed a rather large electric balance. Naturally, he called the company right away, presuming it was some kind of clerical error only to find that the cabin he had recently inheriteted from his late aunt was being used, and not by him. No doubt she hadn't even realized the spike in her bill considering she was half mad before she passed but now the cabin belonged to Arthur and he'd be damned if he let some stranger mooch off of him. He had tried confronting the wankers who broke into his secluded getaway back then but they were gone before he got there. No doubt it was a group of teenagers, horny teenagers at that, as the soft, alluring scent of an Omega in heat lingered in the wooden structure. Arthur would never admit it but he had found the scent appealing, but his irritation won over his lust in the end. And he had every right to be as livid as he was. His place had been broken into, used as an orgy haven, and then the criminals tacked up more than a hundred dollars to his electric bill. Miffed he had missed his opportunity to finger the assailants, he informed the electric company that the next time so much as a watt is used from that location to notify him immediately. Whoever they were, they wouldn't allude him twice. And now here he was, on his way to the cabin after a brief phone call he had received no more than a few hours ago. 

Arthur was only a few miles from his cabin when the faint odor of an Omega in heat reaching his nostrils. He growled when he felt the appealing scent go straight to his groin. 

“I’ll kill those blasted tossers!” Arthur bit out, a graveled edge to his voice as he tried to remain rational. Using his private residence as an orgy playhouse. Although, as Arthur kept up his trek and grew closer to his destination he felt he could at least understand as to why the people used his cabin. Should he have an Omega that smelled as wonderful and perfect as this one did, he would certainly do his best to hide him or her from the world as well. Which was odd because Arthur had never found much interest in omegas before. Regardless, Arthur drew closer and the smell amplified until Arthur began to forget why he ventured out here in the first place; aside to mate with the glorious creature that was giving off such a delicious smell. His heart began to beat faster, his pupils dilated, and his breathing turn ragged. And when the cabin came into sight Arthur was elated that he could smell no other Alpha or even a Beta with the hot and ready Omega inside. He or she would be Arthur’s and Arthur’s alone. 

He unbuttoned his shirt as he rushed to the door, eager to take the Omega inside. Arthur nearly knocked the door clear off its hinges and could feel his cock twitch at the sight before him. On his bed, as if a present, was a tall and handsome Omega. Desperate baby blue eyes met his own smoldering gaze and a mop of messy, amber hair adorned his head like a crown. And best of all he was stark naked. 

“You- you smell so good,” the Omega whined, the shock of the door being thrown open quickly subsiding in his current heat-altered state of mind. In all honestly, an elephant riding a ball juggling Santa Claus on his trunk would be hard pressed to get any omega's attention while they were in heat. Unless Santa Claus was an alpha ready to screw the brains out of said omega. 

Arthur let loose a primeval growled and launched himself at the omega. He took his place on top and rubbed against, his clothed member against the omegas bare flesh. They both let loose a groan at the delicious fricition.

"Oh~ Yes!" the omega cried out from under Arthur. The green eyed Brit smirked in response, his Alpha ego inflating. He continued to grind the delicious creature below him furiously, ducking his head into the crook of the omegas neck. The Brit took a long whiff of the heat driven being before peppering him with kisses alternating between chaste touches and rough nips. His ministrations earned him sinful moans and gasps much to the alpha's elation. But all too soon, rutting grew stale in its pleasure and Arthur desired more.

Reluctantly, the Brit pushed himself off of the omega earning a soured whine from the wanton mess sandwhiched between his thighs. Frantic to return to the desperate blond, Arthur didn't even bother to remove his pants or underwear in their entirety. He merely shrugged the material down far enough to release his throbbing member, hissing as he did so. It felt wonderful to have his cock be free of the confining constraints of his lower garments. Arthur's green eyes, momentarily closed in bliss opened at the sensation of his cock being strocked. The alpha groaned appreciately as the omega explored his dick carefully, reverlently.

"Please~" the omega below him moaned, drawing Arthur out of his pleasure enduced reverie.

"Of course poppet," Arthur crooned, positioning his lower half to meet the omegas hole. But much to his surprise, he found an obstruction blocking his path. The omega had yet to remove the vibrator he had been using prior to Arthur's arrival. The alpha growled softly, a bit of possessiveness overtaking him. He wanted nothing but his own cock in this omega's squelching and needy hole. Arthur quickly moved his arm to grip the base and pull it loose from the omega. The blond writhed and moaned unabashed at the removal of the toy.

"I-I need-" the blond panted, thrusting his hips down onto nothing; his heat addled brain forcing him to search for something to take the vibrator's place. 

Arthur didn't need any further prodding to know what he had to do. Mercilessly, Arthur plunged his cock into the omega, slamming it up to his balls. The blond's entrance aided the alpha in his thurst, greedily pulling his member further and further in. The Brit let out a howl as the omega's walls clamped around him and coated his member in a slick, mind-numbing juice. He could barely hear the omega cry out as well at being taken and had just enough sense to take in the omega below him. The blond's face was relaxed, his mouth open in an "O" and his eyes were lidded over in lust. Arthur lowered his head to claim the omega's lips with his own, drawing back his cock before thrusting it back in pointedly. The blond beneath Arthur gasped into the searing kiss he had been drawn into and pushed his hips back on the alpha's member. The timing had been off slightly and both parties awkwardly tried to adjust their speeds to better meet their partners. After a couple mistimed thrusts, Arthur finally managed to sync himself to Alfred's speed and dear Lord did it feel good. It was hot and delicious and everything Arthur had ever wanted, despite that he was completely unaware that he had ever wanted something like this. 

Never had Arthur taken a mate before. Some of his friends called him prudish for doing so but he couldn't find himself to care enough for any omega or beta to claim them. This anamalistic drive to mark and breed the omega beneath him was a new feeling for Arthur all together. One that he couldn't admit to wholly disliking.

The apha grunted as he continued to piston his hips into the omega, subconsiously trying to penetrate the blue eyed male further. Blood pumped through his veins and flooded to his cock, slowly engorging his knot as he drew closer to his release. Once he came, his knot would swell up to twice it's regular size and tie him and his partner together ensuring his seed sufficent opportunity to impregnate whomever he chose to mate with. But Arthur wasn't considering these implications of his actions but reveling in them at the moment.

The blond omega cried sweet little "oh's" and "ah's" each time Arthur thrust into him and it was the greatest symphony Arthur had ever heard. Nails desperately searched for purchase against Arthur' back as a desperate howl escaped the omega's lips. Instinctively, Arthur knew what he had done and continued to thrust into the wanton being below him at that exact same spot. The omega's walls tightened around his cock, sucking at his member from all direction. It was an incredible sensation. His thrusts became more forciful and his hands flew to the omega's hips, pulling the blond down onto his cock even further.

"Yes, yes, yes," he chanted, feeling himself grow nearer to his own climax. The omega seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Arthur if his pleas for "more" were anything to go by. With a final thrust, Arthur felt the coiling in his stomach snap and released a wave of sperm into the male beneath him. His knot inflated on qeue and the omega pratically squealed as the sperm coursed through him and the knot inflated, preventing any cum from sliding out. He only mildly registered the omega had come as well, his chest coated in the creamy, white substance through his own post coital haze.

Arthur's breath labored in his chest and he fell atop of the Omega, satiated and pleased. As his naked, sweat and cum slicked torso rose and fell against the bare skin of the omega beneath him. The omega was oddly large and muscular he noted absent mindedly. He couldn't say he really cared though, he himself was a bit on the slender side for an alpha and the omega had been brilliant in their previous bout.

...their previous bout...

Arthur nearly propelled himself off the omega. Well, as far as he could seeing as his knot was still in place, pinning both males hips together. The alpha looked down at the omega and could see the tears begining to well in his azure eyes. Now that the heat laden pheoromones had momentarily died down, both parties had time to rumante on what had just occured.

Arthur could feel a wave of panic sieze him. He had just mated him an omega he didn't even know! What had he done!? He had heard that omegas in heat were irresistable to alphas but considering his proclivity to neither betas or omegas, he didn't think he would have such a problem with in heat omegas. Apparently he was wrong and terribly so. There were only two options before him, become this omega's official mate and create a bond or act the coward and leave the poor creature to fend for himself. Arthur simply wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did the latter. He prided himself on being a gentleman and a gentleman would take responsisbility for their actions. His mind made up, he made to comfort the omega only to freeze up when the blond began to bawl openly. Arthur could feel panic overtake him once more. He didn't want to see the omega cry, no alpha ever wanted to see an omega cry, least all omegas they decided they would bond with.

"Hey," Arthur shushed, trying to hide the frantic tone in his voice, "It's gonna be ok." It had to be after all. He was going to make this right.

"H-How? Do- Do you know what w-we just d-did?" the omega wailed between sobs, the sound piercing Arthur's heart like an arrow.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-" Arthur apologized honestly before being cut off by the blond's bristly voice.

"'I'm sorry?' 'I'm sorry?!' What the hell is I'm sorry gonna do!? You mated with me you fucking jackass! I hate you!" the omega screamed. Salty tears sliding down the blue eyed males cheeks in torrents.

"Listen... ummm, oh God, what," Arthur paused, sucking in a deep breath of air, "what is your name?"

"Why do you care!" the omega yelled back.

Arthur could feel the vein in his head pulse. It wasn't that he was unsympathetic to the omega's plight but the other male wasn't making this whole ordeal very easy for him. He was an alpha after all and alphas were rarely accosted by omegas.

"My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland and considering what we just partook in, knowing each others name would be beneficial. Don't you agree?" Arthur supplied, trying to remain calm. Someone had to keep their cool after all.

The omega pursed his lips at Arthur's answer, clearly upset that what the alpha had said was true. They had just mated and the least they should know about each other is their name.

"Alfred Jones," the omega eventually relented.

Arthur smiled at Alfred's admission.

"Alright," announced, stealing himself for what he was about to suggest, "although this a bit unorthodox and out of order I would like to bond with you."

"What?!" Alfred screeched, anger filling the blond much to Arthur's annoyance; the alpha had just managed to semi calm the omega after all.

"Considering just what occured and what will continue to occur until your heat dies down as we both know that I won't be able to stay away knowing you're here like this, you will certainly be with child by the end of this heat. Now I-"

"You mean you just want to fuck me, get me pregnant, and then have us marry where we can pretend to be some happy family?! Fuck you! No!"

"What is your plan then!?" Arthur bit back angrily.

"I-I-I-" Alfred stuttered, looking away from the alpha as tears began to fall once again.

Arthur could feel guilt bubble up within him as he looked down upon the weeping omega. He hadn't meant to be harsh. He was nigh about to apologize when the soft sound of Alfred mummbling reached his ears.

"Alfred?" Arthur gently coaxed.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Alfred sobbed louder, startling Arthur. "I wasn't supposed to be an omega and you weren't supposed to be here!"

"Whut?"

"If only I was a beta or an alpha, this wouldn't have happened, " Alfred whispered but not quiet enough as Arthur still heard him.

Ah. Suddenly things were seeming a bit clearer to Arthur. Alfred didn't like his type. He hadn't wanted to be an omega. No wonder Alfred was here alone and so upset. Not that an omega who accepted his type wouldn't have the right to be upset if they were mated in the same conditions but this did make the situation worse.

"Alfred," the Brit coaxed gently, placing a soothing hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Why is being an omega such a bad thing?"

"I-I don't want to be a- be a- be a baby maker!" Alfred admitted crying harder. "I want to do more!"

"Alfred," Arthur cooed, gathering the omega up in his arms, "it's ok. You're ok. It's all ok." The alpha rubbed the omega's back, feeling his knot loosen and slip free of the larger male. It was odd for a knot to dissipate so quickly but the quick changes in mood probably attributed to it.

The omega continued to cry into Arthur's shoulder for a few more minutes, his sobs turning into quiet sniffles. Arthur soon realized why as slick began to seep out from Alfred's entrance and slide down the omega's legs.

"Ar-Arthur," Alfred wheezed, looking up at the alpha pitifully.

Arthur could feel his heart constrict in his chest at the sight. It might have been his hormones but Arthur couldn't imagine a more beautiful image. Alfred's eyes were an unfathomable dark blue, the striking color highlighted by his red and puffy splotches of skin surrounding the amazing orbs. His lips were swollen and pink drawn out by matching color of his cheeks.

"Alfred," Arthur breathed reverantly, brushing away the residue wetness clinging to the omega's cheeks.

"I-I- don't- but I- I want-"

"Hush poppet, I'll take care of you. We can talk after you've been satisfied," Arthur promised, earning a low, appreciative groan from Alfred.

Verdian orbs surveyed the room, falling upon the assortment of vibrators Alfred had brought with him. Grabbing one, he briefly examined it. His eyes roaming over the ridges and the button at the base. He pressed it and felt his hand begin to shake as it vibrated sinfully. Clicking it off, he trailed the toy around Alfred's entrance.

"Alfred. Oh, Alfred," Arthur moaned, leaving wet kisses across the omega's chest. "You're so very beautiful."

The omega groaned at the attention, his entrance becoming more slick with the alpha's devoted attention.

"Arthur, I-I need-"

"Of course love," Arthur whispered, slipping the toy into the omega. The blonde beneath him groaned at the intrusion. Arthur knew it wouldn't be as satisfying as his own member but Alfred would not want to be taken if in his right mind obviously. He would simply have to distract the omega through other means and have him forget that it was but a toy pumping inside of him. Kissing a trail south, Arthur reached the omega's erect cock and took it into his mouth. He couldn't boast he was very skilled at such a task but Alfred's gasps convinced him he was doing just fine. In and out he moved the vibrator before remembering to turn the thing on.

"Ahhh~" Alfred shrieked at the new sensation. He was in pure bliss. He had never known the feel of a warm mouth around his cock but it was heavenly. It was warm and wet and he imagined that this is what it must feel for an alpha when he sinks himself into an omega in heat. Alfred tried to force his hips up into the alpha's maw but was restrained by a firm hand on his hip. 

"Arthur!" the omega cried in desperation. He was hot and needy. Alfred needed more, he needed harder, he needed faster. "Please~ More!"

Arthur dutifully obliged, sinking further down on the omega cock, taking it in to the base. He moved his arm quicker, thrusting the toy into the omega quicker and with more force. The alpha throughly enjoyed the omega's wanton cries but the pain of his own arousal was becoming unbearable. He thrust his hips into the mattress, enjoying the slight friction on his weeping member. It was hellish to be on top of an omega in heat and restrain his primal urge to mate. But he would, for Alfred.

"Oh yes! Arthur!" Alfred cried out, feeling his release approaching. He could feel the toy's vibration throughout his body. His body tingling in a longing ache as it was pushed in and out of him. His member was surround by a warm, moist cavern that sucked and pulled at the sensative flesh, the tip weeping pitifully. With a final cry, Alfred felt himself release.

Arthur nearly choked on the Omega's cum as it eruptted from the reddened tip but managed to swallow it. It wasn't the most appealing taste in the world but Arthur hadn't been expecting it to taste like chocolate after all. He pulled his head back, green eyes meeting a satiated blue. Arthur reverently watched Alfred's chest move up and down in post coital exhaustion, his body still trembling. The Alpha couldn't help the soft smile that graced his features at the sight. It was magnicifent. Arthur removed the toy still vibrating away in the omega as a belated after thought before crawling up on top of the blond and capturing his lips. His hard cock, aching as it rubbed against the submissive male.

Alfred's breath hitched as he felt the stiff cock rub against him. He had been so caught up in his own pleasure he hadn't realized Arthur had not stimulated himself at all. Alfred didn't want to be a baby maker. He didn't, but something about this whole scenario felt right. The Omega wasn't sure if it was his instincts; the natural longing to have an alpha on top of him or if it was something more. The latter seemed unlikely though. Regardless the reason, the Omega couldn't help but pity the Alpha and his current pre-dick-ament. Alfred knew how horrible loning could feel like being an Omega in heat and all. It seemed a little unfair to leave the Alpha as he was considering the treatment he had just been given. Not to mention, Arthur had respected his wishes and pleasured him without penetrating him again.

"Arthur," Alfred moaned, reaching a hand up to stroke the Alpha's cheek. "Let me help you."

Arthur was slightly perplexed at the blond's request until he felt the lithe fingers worm their way around his dick. He groaned at the sensation, his cock angry and desperate for friction. The Omega pumped the Alpha's member expertly, after all Alfred had plenty of practice using his own cock. The fingers slid up and down around the shaft, squeezing lightly occasionaly. This latter action earned Alfred low and throaty moans from the Alpha.

The Omega grinned at Arthur's vocal reaction. He had always considered being an Omega to be a submissive, lesser role as his childhood had taught him. He never imagined he could possibly hold an Alpha in his grasp, make him writhe with want and desire. It was empowering to say the least. Feeling mischeivous, Alfred swiped his thumb over the tip of Arthur's cock, relishing in the sinful groan the Alpha gave off. Dutifully, Alfred worked on the Alpha's cock, stroking it, squeezing it, cherishing it. It was different from his own, larger and the base was inflated. With each passing moment the sack grew in size. The Alpha was coming closer to orgasm.

"Alfred," Arthur panted, thrusting into the warm palm. His hips jerked erractically as he neared completion. 

"I-I I'm com- Ahhh!" Arthur cried out, his knot inflating despite that he wasn't mounted in the omega. His seed flew from his tip, coating the omega's face in a white liquid sheen and damn if Arthur wasn't aroused at the visage of Alfred covered in his semen. But he was only human and needed time to recover from his orgasm. The pair would have a long few days of sex and the occasional conversation when they both were saited. They would have much to discuss but that was for later. For now, Arthur scooped the omega in his arms, the submissive blond having wiped his face clean of Arthur's cum, and kissed his chastely on the lips. Both men could feel sleep calling them and they were more than happy to answer that call as they lay in each other's arms. It all felt so right and neither could ever admit to sleeping so soundly before in their lives.

\----------------------------  
"Arthur, dinner!"

The Alpha set the novel he had been enjoying on the arm rest before pausing to rub his eyes. He loved reading but sometimes the transition of black and white paper to the technicolor world around him agrravated his eyes. Perhaps he was just getting old. Alfred did have a tendency to call him an "old man" despite Arthur's objection to being referred to as such. He wasn't too much older than Alfred, only four years. Even still, Arthur couldn't say he truly minded. Perhaps it was it was because it was Alfred who said it. Anytime the omega spoke Arthur couldn't help but to fall in love a little more... even when the omega said the most assine and ridiculous things. 

It was nearly humourous how their courtship began now. They both had come so far since then. Alfred had overcome his self hatred and blossomed into a beautiful omega and Arthur couldn't have been prouder of his mate. It was already a seven years since they first met in the cabin and the pair had been living together for six of them. Despite the... less than couth way in which they first encountered the other, they ended up falling love. True love, love based upon something more than sex or pheromones. They loved each other's very soul and Arthur couldn't imagine being happier. Of course, they had their days and fought but come nightfall, they would be curled up in each other's arms. It was perfect.

"Daddy!" a little boy cried, jumping into his father's lap. His hair was a golden blond and eyes a dark blue. "Momma sent for me to get you. He wasn't sure if he heard you cuz of how you get so into those books and all."

"Is that so?" Arthur grinned, bouncing the boy on his lap lightly.

"Uh huh. Now I've got to bring you back so we can have dinner. Momma made hamburgers!" the boy cried, jumping from his father's lap and pulling on his arm.

"You're mother's going to get fat if he keeps eating those."

"Not uh. Momma said that he can have whatever he wants cuz you knocked him up again whatever that means."

Arthur blushed at his son's admission.

"It means he's pregnant dear. It's just a more crass way of saying of it," Arthur confided to the young child.

"Ohhhh~ ok- Hey Mom! I brought Dad back like you asked!" the child announced gleefully, jumping into his chair. He was nothing if not a bundle of reckless energy, much like his mother.

"Thank you Andrew. I'm happy your father chose to join us in the land of the living," Alfred teased.

"Yes well, who could pass up your oilly lumps of meat?" Arthur countered with a grin.

"Hey! At least I don't burn the kitchen when I cook," the Omega retorted, sticking out his tongue at the Alpha.

"That was one time!" Arthur snapped back, a blush rising to his cheeks. Both Alfred and Andrew looked at Arthur blandly, their expressions matching. "Ok, more than one..." Arthur relented after a few seconds of what Arthur secretly termed the "don't give me that bullshit" look. Both males seemed to accept the Alpha's admission and turned their attentions to their plates. Arthur could feel his embaressment ebb away as he watched his family eat their dinners. He now had a wonderful family, an amazing mate, a beautiful boy, and baby on the way. Life was good. Arthur smiled at the thought before picking up his own burger and taking a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a prompt if there's anything you want to see. And kind of USUK, UKUS pairing is ok. It can be fem or omegaverse, etc. Thanks for reading!


End file.
